The New Beginning
by Jedi Adia
Summary: I had no idea what to put this under - it may not seem like drama, but part of it is. Also, this is supposed to be a good story with a lame (in my opinion) title; I couldn't come up with anything better! Anyway, my point is, PLEASE R&R!!!!


The New Beginning

by Jedi Adia

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

The Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace in the galaxy, as well as teachers and students of the Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi knew this - or else he wouldn't be where he was. The galaxy was at peace now...a wary peace, although great civil unrest was on the rise. Obi-Wan could feel it. The galaxy just wasn't a safe place anymore. 

Obi-Wan stood on a balcony overlooking the recognizable and distinguished spires of the Jedi Temple, where the Jedi Council resided. It had been 2 years since the Trade Federation had been defeated by Queen Amidala and the Naboo. 2 years since the Sith had been exposed. 2 years since the ancient Jedi prophecy of the Chosen One came true, as discovered when Qui-Gon Jinn had gone searching for parts for Queen Amidala's ship in Mos Espa. 2 years since the Jedi Master's fall to the first discovered Sith of millennia. When Qui-Gon died, the responsibility of training Anakin had fallen to Obi-Wan. He had promised him - had promised them both and now he felt he wasn't ready. 

"I can't do this, Master. Not alone, anyway. I need you right now. I need your guidance now more than ever," Obi-Wan said to the sky. He focused deep within himself in an attempt to reach his vanquished master. 

"Yes, you can," a voice said behind him. A woman's voice. Obi-Wan turned. 

"Anya," he said. He went toward the other Jedi and regarded her. "Anya, why? Why did this happen?"

"Why? There is no why," Anya said. "Obi-Wan, I used to know Qui-Gon really well. And if I knew him the way I did, I know now that Qui-Gon would never have asked you to train Anakin if he didn't think you could do it." She took his face in her hands and held him close. "I don't like to see you like this. I love you."

"I know." He let her wipe the tears from his cheeks that had begun to fall. Taking her hands in his, he kissed them. "I love you." He let go and left her there.

"I know," she whispered. Turning, Anya left the balcony and went to her room in the northeast wing of the Jedi Temple. There, she met up with Jinxa, her friend and fellow Jedi. 

"So? When do I meet him?" Jinxa asked. 

"Who?" 

"Why, Obi-Wan, of course! I've seen you, so don't try to lie. Besides, I'm a Jedi. I know when people lie." 

"Soon, then," Anya said. "You'll meet him soon. I promise. But remember - he's MINE!"

"Yes, Master," Jinxa said, with a mock salute. "Anyway, I had a little chat with Master Windu this morning. He's pushing for me to temporarily get a seat on the Council." 

Anya undid her twist and let her hair flow freely down her back. "Who's leaving?" 

"Adi Gallia's headed out on a peace mission," Jinxa answered.

"That's going to be a pretty tough pair of shoes to fill," Anya observed. "Adi has quite a pull with both the Council and the Senate." 

"Yeah," Jinxa said. "She was the one that made everyone here aware of the Trade Federation situation." 

"And," Anya said. "if it weren't for her, Qui-Gon might still be alive." She picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair. _And Obi-Wan might not be as troubled, _she thought, but she didn't say anything. Anya turned back to find Jinxa staring at her in an odd way. "Qui-Gon was a good friend," she told Jinxa. 

"And Obi-Wan...I love him and I can't stand to see him the way he is right now. I think he's lost without Qui-Gon."

"Well, of course he is! Obi-Wan went straight from a Jedi apprentice to a Jedi Master, according to Mace. It's supposed to take ten years in the Order to get that far."

"I know. That's why I think that this can only end in a bad way," Anya said. 

***

Obi-Wan knelt in his chambers, bent in a meditative posture. His eyes were closed and his forehead rested on his clasped hands. His focus was inward, but he was also reaching outward, into the Force. 

"Qui-Gon...why can't you come to me? Why does this have to be so hard?"

"It's only as hard as you make it," a voice said from behind him. Obi-Wan rose to his feet and spun to find his master appearing before him. "I was there when your friend spoke with you earlier today, and she is right - if I didn't know you could train Anakin, I would not have asked you to do it. I know what you can do, Obi-Wan. I know _you," _Qui-Gon said. He came closer. "I will always be with you. I will always be there for you. And you've got Anya, whom we've both known for so long. She'll be there for you; she loves you. As for me, I know you'll remember me. Just remember her... and how much she feels for you." His spirit disappeared. Obi-Wan reached and called out for him, but he was gone. Obi-Wan sighed and his hands dropped to his sides. Qui-Gon was right, he decided. There was Anya...and she loved him, just as he loved her. He grabbed his robe from a nearby chair and left his chambers. 

***

That night, Jinxa stood with Mace Windu on the balcony overlooking the Jedi Temple. Coruscant was all lit up as usual and Jinxa often marveled at the sight of it. Jinxa continued to look out toward the Jedi Temple. 

"Looking for someone?" Mace asked.

"Anya was going to meet me here," Jinxa said. "Master, what were you saying?"

"As the Jedi Council, we have agreed to let you join us until Adi returns."

"You had a say in this, didn't you, Master," Jinxa said. 

"Yes," Mace answered. "The galaxy is a dangerous place right now. No Jedi is safe. I think we all realized that after Qui-Gon's death on Naboo."

"So I'm joining the Council," Jinxa said, after a long pause. "What about Anya and Obi-Wan and all the others out there?" 

"Anya and Obi-Wan are sticking close. All the others...I don't even know if we'll get them all, but we're doing what we can." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going back to the temple. There's a meeting at the noon hour tomorrow."

She only nodded, never saw him go. She could only hope that it wouldn't always be like this... the Jedi had always been the strongest force this galaxy had ever known, and now here a lot of them were, looking over their shoulders every time they heard something. At this moment, Jinxa could only ask herself, What was the galaxy coming to?

***

"Come in," Anya said in response to the knock on her door. The door opened and Obi-Wan walked in. 

"Anya," he said, bringing her close to him. "He said you'll always be there for me. Will you?"

Anya nodded vigorously. "Who-"

"I made contact with Qui-Gon, however brief it was. He made it clear that he would always be there when I trained Anakin, and you would be, as well," Obi-Wan explained. "I still have my doubts, though."

As do I, Anya thought. _I don't doubt Qui-Gon, I don't doubt your ability to train Anakin. But I do doubt Anakin's ability to withstand the pressures of living as a Jedi. _"About what?" she finally asked. 

"About training him," Obi-Wan told her. "What if I lose him to the Dark Side, like Qui-Gon lost Xanatos?" 

"That was different. Come, I want you to meet someone," Anya said. She and Obi-Wan left her chambers and went in search of Jinxa. 

***

They found her at the balcony where Anya had found Obi-Wan only that morning. As soon as she heard them coming, Jinxa turned and smiled. 

"Anya, I'm on the Council!" 

"That's so great, Jinxa! Listen, I want you to meet someone," Anya said. "Jinxa, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Jinxa."

"Hi," Obi-Wan said. 

"Oh. Hello," Jinxa said, clearly unaware that she was staring. 

Obi-Wan gazed at Anya and they put their arms around each other, turning toward the stars. Jinxa stood back and watched them; Qui-Gon watched over them all, high above them, one with the Force. 


End file.
